


By His Side

by owlmoose



Category: FFX-2
Genre: Community: 30_fantasies, Drabble, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a journey he had intended to take alone." But perhaps Paine has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the theme "Death". Loosely inspired by the song "By My Side" from _Godspell_ (the stage soundtrack, not the movie version).

It was a journey he had intended to take alone, these last few steps into Death, so he was surprised to feel a hand slip into his as he walked along the path.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Her crimson eyes were clear and bright. "You know why."

He nodded, then stepped off the cliff. Her grip never faltered as they fell, wind whistling through their hair, surf pounding below.

Before they hit bottom, he woke. Paine was curled next to him, asleep, still holding his hand, her breathing loud in the silent desert.

Nooj slept uneasily after that.


End file.
